Z-Con
by Dapper Dino
Summary: Just a regular Starkid convention...until the zombies attack
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! New fanfic yay! This is set in England and I've used my experience from Inva3ion which was a starfury event. If you've ever been to a Starfury event then you should get a few little in-jokes, but you don't have to know anything about them to enjoy the fic :)_

_Also if you're a Kebab then you'll understand a few little references, but I just couldn't help but put them in XP_

_Anyway, this is rated M because zombies and gore and stuff, also probably swearing in later chapters._

_I don't own any of the Starkids and any relationship I may imply in here is of my own imagining :)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Finally Sean Harry had got his act together and given Starkid their own con. The words were a blessing to hear 'Starfury presents Star1 a three day event celebrating everything Starkid' the tickets sold out in a week, even before the guests had been finalised. Sean had announced that there would be a whopping 18 Starkids attending and the tickets went flying off their virtual shelves. The next week Sean started announcing guests, the 18 Starkids were Brian, Meredith, Joey, Lauren, Joe Walker, Jaime, Jeff, Denise, Dylan, Julia, JoMo, Devin, Brian R, Ali, Brant, Britney, Clark and Alle-Faye. Some of them were unexpected but extremely welcomed nonetheless.

After nearly a year of waiting the time had finally come for Star1. On Friday all of the attendees got settled into their rooms and Starkid were getting prepared for the opening ceremony, while Starfury never had a big song and dance about the opening or closing ceremonies it was a Starkid event and they had Clark so they'd decided to have a big song and a little dance. They'd been in England for a week before the con to get settled and to sightsee so luckily none of them were jet-lagged or ill, well Joe was feeling a bit under the weather but nothing they couldn't deal with.

It was 8pm and all the fans were eagerly awaited the start of the opening ceremony but, in true Starfury and Starkid fashion, they were late, luckily the screens were playing odd starkid videos so the fans weren't at all bored. At 8:17 the screen went black and Sean came on stage.

"Welcome Starkid fans to Star1!" He announced "I know some of you have wanted this for a long time and others of you were only born two years ago." He paused for a laugh that didn't come. "We've got loats of totally awesome stuff lined up for this weekend, so let's get started! Please welcome Team Starkid!" He waved his arm and backed off of the stage in a dramatic fashion. Clark quickly side-stepped to the keyboard on the back of the stage and started playing Get Back Hogwarts. The fans readied themselves for an epic singalong. He played the opening and on the last chords there was a moments pause then Jaime, Dylan, Meredith, Denise, Brian, balh blah blah came running onstage and sung "ROGUES ARE WE!" The fans went wild at the unexpected song change and sang along to the medley that they had put together. The energy was high and really got the weekend off to a good start.

After the ceremony the attendees with gold tickets got to go to a meet and greet with the Starkids and everyone was in a really good mood, they were all very chatty and the fans were near-dying because of all of the awesome. It went on for longer than expected and it wasn't until 11:30 that the party really got started. Only a few regular ticket holders were at the disco, most of them going to bed early because most of the more party-type attendees had gold tickets, so when everyone came from the meet and greet it was a massive contrast to before and the party went on into the early hours of the morning. Which wasn't a good idea for an 8 o'clock start.

The morning was tough. Most of the Starkids had hangovers. Lots of coffee was had. Lots of wishing for tacos. Lots of bacon was consumed. Joe, however, was definitely the worst off. It wasn't very surprising seeing as he was the most drunk, as per usual, but he really had it bad. Dylan had tried to get him up but he just groaned and turned over, Dylan tried a few more times to no avail then gave up and went down to join the others at breakfast.

First thing that morning was a panel with all of them, minus Joe, and they apologised for his absence, all of the gold attendees understood and giggled at memories of a drunk Walker from the night before. The panel went on without a hitch and was quite funny, despite the general groggy feeling through the room, and then the Starkids split into 4 groups: Lauren, Julia, Jaime and Denise staying in the main hall to do a glow* panel; Brian, Jeff, Dylan and Joe (when he got there) were downstairs in the photo room; Clark, Brant, Ali and Alle-Faye were in the other photo room; and the others were in the back of the main room watching the glow* panel ready for the Very Potter Panel afterwards.

About halfway through the glow* panel Joe finally made an apperance. The 'very potter' starkids were sat on the back row and Joey was on the end, so he noticed Joe stumbling in first.

"Joe..." Joey whispered, trying to discreetly get his attention to tell him where he should be. "Joe...Joe...JOE!" He shouted, everyone turned and Lauren stopped mis-sentence to see what was going on. Joe slowly turned to Joey who went to tell him where to go but when he saw Joe's face he stopped. Something was very very wrong.

"Hey Joe, finally made it then" Lauren laughed from on stage.

"You're supposed to be downstairs, silly." Denise added when there was no reply from Joe.

"I'll take him!" An extremely preppy girl shouted, jumping out of her seat and bounding towards Joe.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Joey managed to shout out as the girl went running up to Joe, but it was too late. Joe held out his arms and the girl ran into his imbrace only he wasn't asking for a hug. He grabbed her arms and in one swift movement ate a chunk out of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams erupted from the room as everyone went crazy. People ran round the room, not knowing where to go as Joe was still standing in the doorway eating the preppy girl. The glow* girls ran to the side doors and flung them open they quickly ran through before everyone else and huddled in a corner away from the stampede that the attendees had become. The very potter group had frozen in their seats, stuck between being scared out of their wits and disbelief that their friend was feasting on a fan. Joey, still haunted by the rotting face of his friend was the first to back away.

"It's not Joe." He muttered as he tried to usher the rest of the group away. "He's...his face..."

"What, what's going on?!" Britney asked, her voice cracking through the impossibilty of the situation.

"His... his face was...pale...his eyes were...he's...I don't know how the hell...but...he's..." Joey stammered.

"A zombie" JoMo breathed. None of it made sense but it was the only thing that could explain it. They didn't have any time to discuss the matter as Joe had finished his snack of intestines, letting the bones and flesh of the girl drop to the floor he turned to the group and they saw the full extent of his zombification. His skin was grey and nearly see-through, a complete contrast to his chin which was dripping with blood, his eyes were completely white and his teeth seemed sharper. He looked at them for a moment, as if sniffing them, he went to advance towards them but decided against it when a silly girl tried to sneak past him. He turned, grabbed her then bit her arm, he went to start eating her but a scream tore his attention and he darted toward the crowd that was trying to get through the door, taking small bites out of those he could grab. Meredith ran over to the girl Zombie Joe had bitten, she was lying on the floor and getting paler by the second. Meredith ripped part of her plaid overshirt off and used it to apply pressure to the bit.

"You're gonna be okay, honey. We just need to get you out of here." Meredith said, she lifted the girl to her feet and quickly got her over to the corner, the place had turned back into a stampede as they tried to run from Zombie Joe. the others had grabbed a couple chairs and stood guard around them incase any one, or anyTHING tried to get to them.

"Thank you" The girl said, although it was more of a growl. Meredith's eyes went wide as she noticed the black of the girl's eye narrow into nothing and suddenly she fell. There was a moment where Meredith had a pretty good idea at what was going to happen but didn't want to believe that that was going to happen until she had to. And then she had to.

"Uh, guys." She said as the girl's eyes opened again and were completely white. Devin was the first to turn round and see what had happened.

"DUCK!" She shouted, Meredith complied and devin swung the chair round, knocking the girl on the back of the head, knocking her down. As far as they could tell, she was completely dead. Good. At least all those movies were right.

"They're all gonna turn!" Brian R shouted "Let's go!" And that they did. They abandoned their chairs, they were too awkward to carry, and stuck close together as they ran out of the room into the lobby.

The lobby was choas. News had spread fast and the employees at the desk were calling the police, the Starfury staff were trying to find each other to talk about what to do and the attendees and guests of the hotel were either running around trying to find their friends, trying to find a weapon of some sort, trying to get out of the doors that seemed to be blocked in some way or trying to get into the lift so they could hide in their room. The group ran over to some of the Starfury staff.

"What's going on?" Joey asked them, they looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"We don't know, Sean's gone to find out from the hotel staff, he told us to wait here." One of them answered. None of the group were happy with just staying there, especially when they knew what would be coming through those doors any minute now, they went over to the desk and found Sean shouting at one of the employees who was on the phone.

"I know!" They shouted back "But there's not anything I can do! It's not exactly something we've got a plan for!"

"Well this isn't a very good one!" Sean shouted right in the guy's face

"It's not my plan, sir!" the guy spat, obviously still under employment code, despite the circumstances.

"What's going on?" Devin asked before Sean ended up punching the guy.

"They've locked us in!" Sean told them. A chorus of 'what's 'who's and 'why's swam through the group. "The police, and management. Neither of them knew what to do so the police decided that containing whatever's going on here whilst they sorted out a better plan was the right way to go."

"Shit." Brian R said. Just then screams pierced through the noise of the lobby. "SHIT!" he added and they took off running, with no way out and no way of getting up to their rooms going further into the hotel seemed like the only option. They ran into the 'green room' which was just a meeting-type room that had been reserved for the guests to be able to chill out in. Britney was first to reach the doors, she flung them open and held them for the others, no one else was coming this way so she closed them, locked them and piled loads of chairs and tables in front of them.

"What. The. Fuck." She said, backing away from her barricade.

"Did anyone see what happened to the girls?" Joey asked.

"I've got to find Brian." Meredith breathed.

"Is there anything we can use as a weapon?" JoMo asked, looking around the room.

"How many do you think there are now?" Brian R wondered.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Devin shouted. Everyone stopped pacing and stared at her. "We've got to stick together. We'll find the others when we find them but for now we've just got to stay alive. We're all freaked out, so we've just got to stay calm and LISTEN to each other." She told them before taking a deep breathe and carrying on. "Okay. Joey, I'm sorry but I don't think anyone saw anything, but I'm sure they're fine, they were far away from Joe and it was probably them who opened that door. Meredith, text Brian, tell him where we are, but while we're safe here we're not going anywhere else. Joe...good point, you and Britney see if you can find anything to hit them on the head with. And Brian...I have no idea."

JoMo and Britney did what Devin said whilst Devin put all of the refreshments Starfury had provided them in the room on one table so they knew where everything was and how much there was. Joey and Brian R made small blockades on the other doors that they could easily pull away if anything happened. Meredith sat on the floor and texted Brian:

Are you ok? Where are you? We're in green room XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Joe not being there, the photo session was going quite well, the fans that wanted pictures with Joe were fine with waiting until he got there, they were actually quite glad because it meant the got to watch all of the funny things that happened.

Suddenly what sounded like an earthquake erupted from the ceiling, everyone stopped and looked up as if they'd be able to see through the floor to what was going on upstairs. Everyone had gone quiet as they could hear loads of shouting and muffled cries. The room was tense. No one knew what was going on, but they had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until they found out.

Bloodcurdling screams shot through the corridors from upstairs and that was the cue for people to start moving. The three security guys went straight for the starkids to get them safe from whatever was coming and also all of the attendees who had started to move to find their friends and try to ready themselves for whatever was out there. One of the security guys went to herd the fans, another went to see what was going on and the last one stayed with the boys.

"Everyone keep calm ok, we'll just wait for Rodney to get back and find out what all the commotion's about ok." The member of staff shouted, trying to get everyone to be quiet. There was the sound of footsteps heavily pounding down the stairs. Everyone shushed each other. The footsteps were coming closer. There was more than one, at least five. They came faster now, gunning for the room they were in. Everyone silently prayed it was Rodney coming to tell everyone that everything was fine.

The doors flew open. It was Rodney. Everything was not fine.

He let a thunderous roar out of his half mouth, the other half had been chewed off, you could see the bite marks on the grey pieces of flesh that flapped in the air. Blood poured down his chin and was across his face from where he had tried to wipe it away. His eyes were white and his whole phisique seemed more fearsome. Needless to say everyone ran. There was a second door and the second security man opened it to let people out but ended up just letting more zombies in. The third security guy ripped off the backdrop cloth from the pole it was attached to and used it as a weapon to cover the boys. The photographer took a quick couple of snapshots then put the camera round his neck, picked up the tripod and hit one of the oncoming zombies around the head.

"Pete!" The security guy shouted to the photographer, Pete looked over and ran towards them.

"What's the plan, Mel?" He asked her.

"Plan?! You think I've got a plan?!" She exclaimed, knocking out a zombie that seemed to be going for Dylan.

"You've always got a plan!" Pete said

"You're the nerd, shouldn't you be the one with the zombie plan?"

"I do have a zombie plan. For when I'm at home. I wasn't exactly expecting it to happen in the middle of a convention!"

"Uh...guys, can we stop arguing and like, get out of here." Brian piped in. Mel nodded and motioned for the door Zombie Rodney had come through. She went in front with Pete covering behind them, as they went the boys frantically looked around for weapons, they weren't exactly trained for the situation but they felt really vunerable without weapons.

Mel lead them out of the room and the opposite way to the staircase, there weren't many rooms in this part of the hotel and they ended up going into the room next door to the chaos. It wasn't ideal as the only thing between them and the zombies was a sliding wall room divider. They quietly turned a few tables on their sides to make a barrier they could hide behind but without any idea how the zombies found their prey there wasn't much they could do apart from keep as quiet as possible and be ready for an attack. The boys found a couple of wooden chair that they broke and quietly as possible and they all ended up with a long 2x4.

The group had been crouched behind the tables for about five minutes listening to the room next door grow quieter as the fans were either dead or had been turned into zombies and had headed upstairs for something to eat. They had presumed that they were safe and when it seemed to have gone silent the boys let each out a small sigh of relief but Mel held her hand up signaling them to stay quiet. All seemed fine but then they heard it, the small scuffling of footsteps. They were heading away from the partition but then there was a few thumps and the zombie fell backwards into one of the folds of the door, opening it slightly. They heard the zombie stand and walk to the opening, it had opened enough for her to fit. She shuffled through and the group all held their breath. Jeff put his hand over his mouth to make sure no noise escaped him.

It was the longest few seconds of their lives but the zombie hadn't noticed them and she was shuffling towards the door which they had accidentally left ajar. They thought they'd done it. It was all gonna be fine. Then Brian's phone rang.

"Shit shit shit!" he whispered as he frantically tried to get his phone to shut up, the zombie turned and saw them, the phone stopped and there was a split second of time before the zombie lunged at them, it was a weird moment that almost seemed to go in slow motion. Mel grabbed the pole and swung back, Pete (who was the closest to the zombie) pumped his tripod backwards as if to jab the zombie back, Dylan and Jeff picked up their chair legs and held them like baseball bats and Brian fumbled as he put his phone back in his pocket and pick up his chair leg at the same time.

The zombie lunged forward and Pete jabbed her in the stomach, Mel stood up and swung at her, hitting her across the shoulder. Pete moved backwards, still crouched down, and Jeff, Brian and Dylan moved forward. The zombie ran for Jeff who swung too early and missed her, but as she got to him he turned around her and crouched down, confusing her then Brian jabbed her in the head and Dylan wacked her around the skull. She fell sideways and landed on one of the pushed-over tables in an extremely awkward angle. She was definitely dead.

Now that she was taken care of, Brian looked at his message.

Meredith  
Are you ok? Where are you? We're in green room XXXXX

"The others are in the green room" He told the group, Mel nodded, Jeff and Dylan smiled slightly, glad that their friends were ok but Pete was distracted by something else.

"Um guys..." He said, pointing back to the other room. The others followed his finger and saw that it had obviously been zombie nap time before and now there were at least a dozen of them waking up. "I don't think we're out of the woods just yet."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I would've posted this yesterday but it was my birthday and I just didn't get a chance_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

It took a while for the commotion to get to the last group of Starkids and when it did, Ali was in the toilet. She opened the door to the girls toilet and saw a man standing there.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was the girl's room." She said and ran back to the door with a red face. She looked at the sign again and saw that it was the ladies toilets, she went back inside "Erm, sorry sir, you've got the wrong toilet." the man just stood there "Excuse me...sir...hello?...mister..." still no response. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, he slowly turned around, a low growl emerging from his throat. Ali stepped back as she saw his face, grey flesh flaked off showing the muscle underneath, his lips withering away to reveal sharp, bloody teeth, his eye sockets deepened revealing even more of his pure white eyes. Ali screamed as he sunk his teeth into her hand.

Ali was taking her time to come back and they really needed her soon so Alle-Faye offered to go see what was taking her so long. She went over to the doors, opened them and lo and behold there was Ali, and she had brought friends.

"Oh Ali, there you a- ...Ali?" Alle-Faye said upon seeing her friend. Ali greeted her by grabbing her head, digging in her suddenly razor-sharp nails, blood gushed out of Alle's head, she started chocking on her own blood. Ali used her grip to pull Alle towards her then turned her head sharply to get a good bit of her flesh. Alle's scream drowned out the other screams in the room as Ali sunk her teeth into Alle's shoulder. Ali gave her head another tug and a huge crack sounded from her neck and Alle's screams ended.

As Ali gorged on Alle the rest of the room was trying to deal with the other zombies that had joined them. The security men had thrown Clark and Brant in a caretakers closet and they listened to the commotion with a small amount of safety. The security man was standing guard outside the door, they could hear his shouts as he battled off zombies and terrified teenagers. Clark and Brant stood in silence, staring at the door, completely stunned by what was going on.

It took a while but eventually the room went quiet. The boys were still in stunned silence. Suddenly there was a bang on the door and the handle started moving, Clark grabbed it. They could hear jagged breathing on the other side of the door, they held their breath and trying to make as little sound as possible. It took a while but eventually the breathing got quieter and they heard it shuffle away from them, it could've only been a few seconds but it felt like at least an hour to them. It got them out of their shock, though, and they looked at each other, ready to devise a plan.

"We obviously can't just stay here" Brant whispered "so where do we go?"

"Away from main corridors as much as we can, the rooms all back on to each other so we should be able to make are way round that way." Clark replied "As to where we should actually go...I have no idea."

* * *

The glow girls were still in the supply closet, the corridor outside was quiet but they were trying to get their heads together.

"Ok, so...zombies are real." Julia said

"Yep, and they are really out there." Jaime added

"Well it's kinda quiet out there, I think they're gone." Denise told them.

"So you think we should go out there?" Julia asked

"We can't stay in here forever, there's no food or water or anything." Denise replied. Julia nodded, trying to take it all in but she was having a hard time recovering from the shock, hmind was not in the right place for making decisions.

"Ok...um, how about we vote, see whether we should stay or go." She finally said.

"Where would we go?" Jaime asked.

"Somewhere where there's food." Denise said.

"Like the kitchens?" Jaime offered. "Although I'm not really sure where they are."

"I know where they are, I was talking to one of the waiters yesterday." Julia told them. "Don't know if they'd be safe, though."

"We could try." Denise said. There was a small silence while everyone thought about it.

"Ok, well I think we should stay for a little while longer, at least just until we're sure we'd be safe." Julia decided. "Denise?"

"I think we should go, it's quiet out there right now, we don't know if it'll stay that way and it'd be better to get moving now rather than when we're starving." Denise explained. "Jaime?"

"Erm, well I want to be safe, but if we're gonna move eventually then we may as well move now." Jaime shrugged. "Lauren?" There was no answer. "...Lauren?" Silence. "...LAUREN!"

"Oh what, sorry?" Lauren asked, startled and looked up from her phone.

"What were you looking at?" Jaime asked.

"Nothing..." Lauren said sheepishly, putting her phone away.

"Were you playing Candy Crush?" Julia asked.

"No!...yes." Lauren admitted "I've been stuck on this level for ages and it's really annoying!" They all sighed and rolled their eyes but they couldn't help but smile, Lauren was still addicted to Candy Crush so not everything changed. "Sorry, what were you guys talking about?"

"We're trying to decide whether to stay here or go to the kitchens." Julia told here.

"Well in times of trouble the mantra I live by is: Go where the food is." Lauren smiled. So that they did.


End file.
